Beyond Borders
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: The Teen Titans, having just recovered from their final battle, face yet another foe that comes from a galaxy beyond the Milky Way. Rated T for some language. This may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**This OC combines elements from many movie and video game characters.**

Chapter 1: The Shadowed One

_Ten years before the Teen Titans…In a galaxy beyond the Milky Way…_

The child stood before his new master. He was not like other children. Unlike many species of the universe, he was not born. He had no parents. He was created with a combination of technology and sorcery. It was a dangerous and difficult task to create a child with potential and ability such as his. With enough training and practice, he could become something truly powerful.

Despite his many good qualities, he lacked the heart to hurt anything living. He was sentimental. This was unacceptable for Hydreck. His ultimate creation could be nothing less than merciless and malevolent. Any show of emotions other than anger and hatred would result in this being's death. Hydrex thought back to what could have gone wrong in the process.

* * *

The technology world of Ghostinia had been one of the most powerful empires in the known universe. It was not one that sought to conquer and enslave other worlds. Rather, they formed alliances with many worlds, and spied on others. And through all these interactions with each planet and civilization, they had scanned, studied, and interpreted everything they could about planets. Hydrex had sought to use these DNA samples to create a being of supreme power. Ghostinians generally were not meant to harness power, and their bodies could not handle the stress of power. Hydrex had sifted through countless archives of planets and their species. Eventually, he had narrowed his focus to two ideal species: Tamaraneans of the planet Tamaran, and Humans of the planet Earth. Tamarans could harness great abilities and were able warriors. Humans lack the abilities of Tamarans, but they were a rapidly advancing species, very innovative, and very versatile. Unable to decide which one he preferred, he decided to see if he could make a hybrid.

It had taken the better part of years to collect more DNA samples from Humans and Tamaraneans. He could not take too many samples at once, or it would look suspicious. Every month, he could retrieve one sample of blood from Earth and Tamaran. Many scientists would have to be recruited. Hydrex knew that even with his abilities, he could not accomplish this task of creating a new being without help. Since there were no other Ghostinians that shared his skills and power, he turned to scientists that could help him shape his creation. The process took three years to get everything necessary. After all this was done, the long mission to complete this being began.

Initially, it had proven difficult to manipulate the DNA. In the first months, all attempts to mix Human and Tamaran blood met with failure. The blood types being mixed simply did not comply with each other. After many failed attempts to mix blood, one perfect sample was made. Once that was done, it was duplicated until a vat was filled. Next came the process of manipulating the blood genetics. Hydrex had faces of every being he collected blood from. He wanted this one to look nothing like the donors in any way, be it physical, mental, or psychological. This was to ensure that no one could stick names to this being and possible expose Hydrex. The process took a year in itself, and this was just to do a fraction of the blood. Blood manipulation was tricky and did not tolerate impatience. . The final step was for Hydrex to induce his own powers. This being's powers would bear no resemblance to Hrdrex's power. Power like his changed and mutated when passed on to another living thing. This was one less thing that could not be traced.

Today, the final product was at hand. After so many years of planning, preparation, and work, the time was right to finally bring this being into existence. All the scientists stood in the room as all the necessary things were put into place. Hydrex stood in the center of the room, preparing himself for the final step. It would be a very draining experience, and could quite possibly be lethal, but Hydrex could not back down now.

Closing his eyes, he focused his energies in his body into the stasis pod that stood ten meters away. Dark energies poured from his hands and into the pod. At the same time, all the components needed were being concentrated into the pod while Hydrex struggled to focus all the components and keep them still until the machinery could fully assemble his creation. While attempting to hold everything still, Hydrex poured even more of his power into the pod, along with some of his knowledge. After ten minutes, he began to feel uneven. He was losing focus. He could not hold out for much longer.

Suddenly, as soon as those thoughts formed in his head, he suddenly saw energy coming from the pod, and it wasn't his. Suddenly, blue and red bolts of lightning erupted from the pod, hitting scientist in the room, killing them. Hydrex was forced to stop his flow of power and bring a energy shield up to protect himself. As he stared in wonder at the pod, more energy began to flow from the pod. Then, without warning, the pod exploded. Despite being shielded, Hydrex could do nothing to but be thrown across the room and hit the wall with much force. Hydrex immediately got up, and turned to look at where the pod once was.

Kneeling in the center of the room, with his head down, was a child, who looked no older than seven. From his view, Hydrex could see he resembled a Human. His hair was jet black, and very short. Even though he was only a child, he had a good physical build.

Hydrex approached the child cautiously as if he was the most dangerous being in the universe. The child remained stone-still, seemingly unaware of the other presence in the room. Hydrex kept stepping closer. Once the child was within a meter of him, he stopped, examining the child.

The child finally lifted his head to look up at Hydrex. His left eye was a stunning blue while his left eye was a crimson red. His skin was pale, but not too pale. He looked rather stunning despite being only a child. Hydrex could sense the power that radiated from this child. Judging from the earlier events, this power must command lightning, but that would most likely not be the only ability he processed.

Then, Hydrex sensed something that displeased him. Reaching into the boy's mind, he looked through his thoughts, and found what appeared to be feelings of compassion, mercy, and thoughtfulness. This was infuriating. This creation was not perfect, and for one instant, this creation seemed to have been a waste of time. Then, he suddenly came upon something very intriguing. Reaching deeper into the child, he found some emotions of darkness. They seemed to radiate stronger than these other weak emotions. If he could disguise emotions with even a small portion of good emotions…

* * *

The child looked at the being that stood before him. The child was unsure what to think. He did not know who this was. He did not know where he was. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Stand," the figure said before him. The boy hesitated, not sure what to do.

"Stand!" When he did not stand immediately, the boy found himself in pain.

"You will stand, or you will die."

Panicked, the child stood up with much effort. The pain began to go away, but it still hurt. He suddenly was filled with hatred and anger. What did he do to provoke this being?

"I am Hydrex. I am your new master now."

The boy stood with his head bowed, not daring to acknowledge this Hydrex. He did not know much, but apparently, he must be important enough to have been stolen from his parents, but who were his parents? Did they know he was here? Did they care?

"You have no parents. I created you from blood and my power. As your creator, you are my servant. And I will not tolerate any insubordination or defiance. Am I understood?"

No parents?! How could that be?!

"Is that understood," Hydrex shouted.

"Yes, master." He kept his head bowed, but he was still scared.

"Very good. We will begin your training tomorrow…"

**I will not overpower my OC. Overpowered OC's make stories less interesting. He will be powerful and skilled in some ways, but not in all ways. Please, follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shadow's Test

_Three Years Later…_

Shadow narrowly dodged a burst of energy. He turned to retaliate, firing red lightning from his right hand. His opponent simply threw a force field around him to absorb the blast. This only made Shadow frustrated. His training was having no effect on his enemy, making to seem like the last three years of training had been for nothing.

Nothing. That is what Shadow saw himself as. To him, everyone was superior to him because they were born, not created. To him, everyone had a family, whether it be mother and father or someone else. To him, he was merely grown and created through science and blood. That made him envious of most living things, and he hated them, but there was nothing he hated more than himself. That was the only reason he had ever tried to complete his training. He wanted to excel at things that others couldn't. He wanted to feel superior, but so far, he was not proving himself to be the superior against Hydrex.

Shadow telekinetically grabbed all loose items within the room and hurled them at Hydrex. His master dodged all the incoming missiles with little difficulty. Then, dark energy was hurled at him. Shadow created a barrier to shield himself. The energy dissipated. Even though he may not be able to compare with his master in terms of offensive capabilities and hand-to-hand combat, he could easily defend himself. Shadowing had chosen to specialize in defense. Although he was fairly competent with hand-to hand combat and weapons training, he could not compete with Hydrex, being only ten years old, so he became more reliant on powerful, near-indestructible defenses followed by rapid counter attacks. In three years, Shadow had mastered the ability to shape his energies and form barriers that could dissipate, deflect, or reflect virtually any sort of attack. This would be put to the test today; Hydres wasn't holding anything back. One of them would not be leaving this battle alive.

Bearing this in mind, Shadow maintained his shield as Hydrex sent a pile drive of dark energy towards him. His shields did not waiver in the least. He then called upon his ability of stealth and camouflage. Although very few could see him in his cloaked state, Shadow was not going to take chances with Hydrex. If there was one thing that he knew, it was to never underestimate your opponents, and never hold back. As silent as a ghost, he crept behind Hydrex, waiting for Hydrex to let his guard down. When he didn't, Shadow attempted to use a distraction to draw his master's attention. The attempt failed as Hydrex suddenly spun around and grabbed Shadow by the neck and hoisted him off the floor.

"Good, child," He said. "But not good enough."

Shadow found himself flung across the room. Before he hit the wall, he threw a barrier around himself and the brunt of the impact went through his shield without affecting him. He rose to his feet, angry and frustrated. He sent out a roar and charged forward, shooting red lightning from his hands. Hydrex caught it with his hand and soon, an energy center was formed as both combatants poured their powers into the lock, attempting to overpower the other. Their efforts were stopped as the energy exploded, sending both reeling, but unharmed.

The battle resumed as Hydrex immediately took the offensive, forcing Shadow to duck and dodge. Although in excellent shape and processing incredible stamina, Shadow found himself beginning to use his energies to keep up with Hydrex's rapid attacks. Perhaps his master was using his ability to drain his opponents to gain an advantage, it would be the death of him. Without warning, Shadow abruptly charged his master, catching him off guard. Using Hydrex's fleeting surprise, he backhanded him, then sent a burst of lightning his way, sending Hydrex back. He then proceeded to hurl all objects in the room at the fallen figure. The objects hit dead-on, but Hydrex simply called upon repulse energy to make the debris scatter.

"Good, apprentice, but I am still standing."

Shadow said nothing. Words were pointless at this point. This was merely an attempt to distract him. Not letting up, he began to call upon his energies and attempt to assault Hydrex's mind, finding that a mental shield was blocking his mind. While attempting a mind assault, Shadow had left himself open to attack, which Hydrex exploited and sent his apprentice flying across the room. Without time to activate a shield, Shadow hit the wall with a grimaced expression, but no sound came from his mouth. Forcing himself to ignore the pain, he got up unsteadily.

"What ails you apprentice? Or are you simply just weak? You were always a failure. You could never hope to become anything more than a creation."

Shadow saw this as another attempt to anger him. Despite his mind telling him not to give into anger, he was on the verge of losing his temper. With barely concealed rage, he called upon more powerful lightning strikes to incapacitate Hydrex. With difficulty, his master dodged and shielded himself from the lightning.

"Ah, now you begin to show your true colors. Perhaps you are not a failure."

Shadow, running out of energy, rushed to engage Hydrex in hand-to-hand combat. It was an idiotic idea, but he was running low on energy, and if he used any more, he might become unconscious, and that would end his life. He struck with speed and agility, but he was exhausted. His movements were slower than what he could do. Hydrex immediately grabbed his apprentice by the neck, lifting him off his feet.

"You have impressed me child," he complimented. "But you are not worthy of me."

Shadow remained silent.

"Not talking? What stings more, a single loss tarnishing your perfect comate record, or the realization that all opponents you faced were weak and simple to defeat?"

Still no response.

"You forfeited your life when you thought you could hope to stand up to me. A simple being like you could not hope to defeat a complex figure such as me."

Shadow finally spoke. "I'm not so simply myself."

Using the distraction, he sent his most powerful mental scream into Hydrex's head, causing his master to drop him, grabbing his head with both hands, trying to erase the pain. Shadow began to channel what energy he had left and summoned a lightning storm and focus it on a single point: Hydrex. Red lightning from the sky began to strike the incapacitated combatant thousands of times. Shadow increased the potency and Hydrex screamed in pain. With a final burst of anger, Shadow sent everything he had. The storm exploded and Hydrex ceased to be.

Shadow relented finally, exhausted, and seeing blurs in his vision. He staggered to the point where the lightning struck. Hydrex lay in a heap on the floor, unmoving. Shadow scanned for any signs of life, finding none.

He had done it.

"And now the apprentice kills the master," he whispered.

He did nothing but look at the smoldering remains, questioning his uncertain future. With Hydrex dead, he was on his own. It did not concern him that he was alone. He had been given a personal starship once he was combat-capable, and he was a top-notch pilot. What was more concerning was what was to come. What would happen?

Shakign his head, he reached down and grabbed Hydrex's security keys and left the room without another glace back. With much haste, he made his way to the main command center of the ship, hacking into the Hydrex's private computer, transferring every piece of data to a personal drive, and activating the self-destruct of the war vessel. As he made his way to his personal ship, the _Dragon's Wrath_, he shifted through his countless memories, many of them were battles against many powerful enemies. That was the old life. Now, he was moving on to create his own meaning.

Piloting the _Wrath _away from Hydrex's ship, the_ Unyielding Destroyer _as the ship disintegrated into space dust.

**The story hasn't really started yet. These first few chapters are establishing my character.**


End file.
